the vampire diaries Buffy crossover
by sxycordy
Summary: this is my own twist on the vampire diaries, a what could of been maybe following stefan return from Klaus and the ongoing friendship that builds up to more for Damon and Elena, also Katherine has a new guy in her life, cameo from spike


_The vampire diaries…..hidden desire's _

_Katherine sighed and brushed her long dark brown hair out of her eyes as she pushed open the doors of the grill she shook her head as she noticed the normal jocks and cheerleaders it never changed no matter how many times she came to mystic falls you would always find the same Stereo types. She rolled her eyes and pushed past the hormonal kids making her way to the bar she sat down slowly and eyed the gruff and unkempt bartender "beer" she rasped before looking around slowly the one person she needed to see was the one person that wasn't there._

_Damon Salvatore finished the bourbon and placed the glass on the table he cast his eyes up to his brothers girlfriend and the object of his desire she was dressed only in a short silk shirt her tangled long dark brown hair cascaded down her back like a beautiful waterfall he clicked his tongue as he thought about the nights he had lay awake just thinking of what he could do to her, he coughed lightly and shook his head "morning Elena I see clothes are not a priority this morning" he answered half smiling_

_She rolled her eyes as she often did when it came to Damon and walked over to the window she drew back the curtains and smiled brightly "beats me why you keep these curtains closed it's not like it will kill you"_

"_Good job otherwise I would be a big old pile of dust for you to stick your feet in I am sure you would love that" he answered sarcastically as he turned the ring on his finger , his eyes then fell upon her figure and he once again found himself lost in his thoughts._

_She chuckled loosely and walked over to him she picked up the glass of bourbon and traced it to her lips "you know maybe you should think less of me and more on this mystery man that is plaguing our small town"_

" _don't flatter yourself Elena contrary to what you think my day doesn't revolve around lusting over you I have a life be it a dead one and cover up it gets chilly in here really quickly" he snapped as he pushed past her she could be so much like Katherine and that killed him._

_Stefan stood in the doorway his eyes fixed firmly on his brother he knew what he could be like and he also knew of his feelings for Elena it was no secret they both wanted the same girl just as it had been before and just as it was now the girl wanted and got one man Stephan "now dear brother be nice to our guest I have told you before this is her house as much as it is ours no matter how long she is here for"_

_Damon huffed and sat down on the brown leather sofa he clicked his tongue taking in her all to familiar scent god how he loved that smell "Stefan, Stefan Stefan I am not bothered as to why she is staying here merely how long this isn't a house for waifs and strays now is it"_

_Stefan smirked slightly and leant his head against the wall "well if it was you would fit in perfectly"_

_Damon chuckled and shook his head "et too brother"_

_Elena rolled her eyes and pulled his shirt around here "you know listening to you too is like being back in school"_

_Stefan was about to answer when his phone buzzed loudly he picked it up and held it close to his ear "hello"_

_Damon pricked his ears up a small smile flashed across his perfect lips he eyed Elena "this will be interesting"_

_Stefan clicked the phone off and eyed both of them "we have a new player in town"_

_Damon cocked his head on this new information "pray tell who is in town this time, werewolf, new vamp or none of the above"_

_Elena cast her eyes to Stefan she then shook her head "vamp and I am guessing an old one right?"_

_Stefan moved in to the living room and sat down "Katherine" was all he said_

_Damon blinked twice not sure if he heard correctly "Katherine is in the bitch that played us both that Katherine" he then cast his eye to Elena "ok how did you know that you super girl all of a sudden"_

_She shrugged slightly "no I just felt her" she noticed the confusing look on both of the boys faces "what I did"_

_Stefan thought for a moment before coming up with the answer that made sense "she is like you in every way so I am guessing that's why"_

_Damon rolled his eyes "yeah except she isn't a bitch like our dear sweet Katherine now is she"_

"_I can be" Elena answered _

_Stefan nodded "true…well either way she is right she is here now what is bugging me is why?"_

"_Easy to mess with our heads or rather yours" Damon snapped and stood up "well I for one I am not allowing it to happen again once bitten twice shy and all that" he then grabbed his jacket and slipped it on "so who told you she is back then ?"_

_Stefan now curious as to wonder why his brother was suddenly going out shrugged lightly "I have contacts Damon and after the last time she was here I made sure to know if she ever returned I wanted to know about it"_

_Damon nodded and walked to the door "well good luck with that I am off out"_

_Stefan stood up "where are you going?"_

"_What are you my keeper now" he answered while walking out, but that was all he said the last thing they heard was the door slamming behind him._

_Elena sighed and shook her head she eyed Stefan slowly "you know where he is going don't you?"_

_He nodded slowly "unfortunately I do" he whispered as he saw his brother get into the car and speed off "he will never learn"_

_Katherine yawned and watched the younger kids walking away from the grill, she bit her rosy red lips so many memories returning…years ago they wouldn't have stood a chance._

"_Look what the cat dragged in then" Damon rasped as he stood by the wall_

_She looked over and rolled her eyes "nice to see you too Damon"_

_He looked her up and down she was dressed in a black leather mini and a midnight blue crop top her long dark brown hair was flowing down her back god she did look so sexy, he bit his lip slightly remembering the times they shared together and how wild she could be "well I would say it was nice but then I would be clearly lying "he smirked_

"_Why break a habit of a life time then" she folded her arms and leant against the wall "you're looking….well "and indeed he was, Damon was the kinda guy you could imagine pushing you up against a wall and being as dirty as he could with you. Not the type to take home to mummy. He was wild and she loved that about him unlike Stefan who believed in rules and never breaking them, yet still it was him she chose all those years ago. _

_Damon shook his head he loved her wit "so care to share on why your back?"_

_She flipped her hair out of her eyes "no" came the short sharp reply_

"_Well ok then that was shorter than I expected "he frowned slightly "you know I love a girl with mystery but baby you have way too much for my liking"_

_She shrugged and cast her eye to his "I will give you a clue I am not here for you" she then went to walk past him_

_He grabbed her arm lightly "hang on you don't just say that and vanish in to the night we have shared a lot Katherine least you can do is give me a straight answer"_

_Chapter 2 …the truth will out _

_Damon growled softly and held the ice pack on his crutch he closed his eyes as the ice slowly eased the throbbing pain he was experiencing, he grabbed the bottle of bourbon and swigged it down quickly._

"_My, my dear brother I take it the meeting with your mysterious stranger didn't go well then" he cast his eye to his brothers throbbing member_

"_Well duh, I think it's clear it didn't go well Stefan it went very far from well" he answered harshly before taking another swig of the bourbon _

_Stefan stood by the doorway curious now as to who would take on a Salvatore and live to tell the tale "male or female?"_

_Damon clicked his tongue "try a fucking bitch"_

_He tilted his head then nodded it slowly "ah Katherine"_

"_How did you guess" Damon answered sarcastically_

"_well because she is the only one that could kick you when you're already down and walk away ….let's face it brother when it comes to her you are whipped" he chuckled _

_Damon shot him a glare "wasn't that long ago you were the same so don't come the high and damn mighty with me Stefan" he winched slowly as he moved the ice "she caught me by surprise that's all she won't next time"_

_Stefan nodded slowly "so next time you will beat her at her own game then?"_

"_Too damn right I will" he moved back against the wall "but I did find out one thing though seems she is here helping out a friend"_

"_She hasn't got any friends "he answered _

"_I said that but according to our lovely Miss Wiinchester she has "_

_Stefan sat down in the old black chair and placed his feet on the bed "interesting so do we have a name and please don't say Klaus"_

"_Actually I didn't find out I was too busy being kicked in the balls Stefan, when you're on your knees in pain it's kinda hard to ask who she is helping"_

_He nodded slowly "well we need to find out I mean she could be after Elena again"_

_Damon rolled his eyes "ok not everything is about her you know it might just be Katherine is playing you know she is good at that Stefan"_

_He eyed him slowly "fair enough but she goes anywhere near Elena and I will take her down"_

_Damon moved the ice from his crutch and stood up "yeah fine" he walked into the bathroom and closed the door even now his dead heart ached for her and no one else knew but him._

_Elena rolled her eyes and stared at Jeremy "look its hard since Jenna died and I know I am not mum but Jesus Jer give me a break and stop being such an ass"_

_Jeremy eyed her as he slipped off his coat the strong smell of vodka wafted from his breath as he slurred his words "yah gotya," he then stumbled up the stairs passing out on the fourth one_

_Elena shook her head and turned round she jumped suddenly "Katherine when in the hell did you get back?"_

"_Tonight and gee give the kid a break will ya he is young or have you forgotten what that is like Elena" she smirked and leant against the door_

_Elena folded her arms over her chest not taking her eyes off her for a second "when I need parental advice I will ask for it…no scrap that I will never ask for it from you as if you know how to look after kids"_

"_Ouch that hurt" Katherine answered smirking "you know you are almost as good as me I did say almost" she moved her long brown hair from her face "now a little birdy tells me you know where Klaus is or Stefan does"_

_Elena stared at her shocked "how the hell did you know that…and no we don't" she quickly replied"_

_Katherine rolled her eyes "here we go again good little Elena knows nothing, except honey you are a lot like me hello doppelganger we kinda think the same things, so…" she suddenly slammed her against the wall "tell me or I might rip your throat out"_

"_Or how about this back away from Elena and I won't use this "Stefan answered standing by the open doorway in his hand he held a silver amulet_

_Katherine stared at him she tilted her head slowly "well hello Stefan and I must say what a pretty item you have their sorry to disappoint you but that only works on new bourns and you know I am not a new born"_

"_Maybe not but you are a goddess recreated by Zeus and I am pretty sure this works on them too…now back off Elena or I will use it"_

_Katherine shrugged "do you even know how to use that?"_

_Stefan eyed her slowly "don't know but let's find out shall we"_

_She pulled away from Elena and shook her head "ugh fine" she leant back against the wall and crossed her arms "you know you and Damon really know how to get under a girls skin"_

_Stefan smirked lightly "like you get under ours, Katherine" he then eyed Elena "give us a moment"_

_Elena glared at him "what the hell I want to know what's going on….wait you have seen Damon?"_

_Katherine nodded "yep….oh of course yeah you have that love triangle going on haven't you, see more like me then you think" she chuckled_

_Elena shook her head "I am nothing like you I would never play one against the other Katherine"_

"_Really so erm why Stefan was busy sucking up on blood to keep Damon alive you neglected to tell him about that little kiss then"_

_Stefan stared at Elena shocked and hurt "you kissed Damon"_

_She nodded slowly "yes because he was dying I wanted to ease his pain Stefan"_

_Katherine clicked her tongue "aw so sweet a lovers kiss a brilliant excuse if you ask me"_

"_Well I didn't ask you" Elena snapped, she then walked over to Stefan "please believe me I thought he was dying"_

_He moved away from her the pain showing clearly in his eyes "just…go Elena I will talk about this later right now I need to talk to Katherine"_

_Katherine tilted her head "run along now little girl it's time for the adults to talk"_

_Elena sighed and shook her head she walked out the kitchen and slammed the door._

_Stefan suddenly grabbed Katherine and slammed her against the wall "what are you doing back here"_

_She stared in to his eyes "careful now Stefan you know what happened to Damon when he grabbed me don't want the same thing now do you"_

_He shook his head and gripped her throat " except you wouldn't do that to me unlike my brother I would snap your neck in a heartbeat…..don't push me Katherine you have no idea what I have been through"_

_She gulped slightly there was something different about him she had picked up on that the instant she has set foot back in mystic falls "had fun with Klaus did you"_

_He shook his head and stepped back letting go of her throat "it's nothing to do with you all I want to know is why you are back?"_

_She rubbed her neck slowly "that has nothing to do with you…now I stay out of your way you stay out of mine"_

_He shook his head "not when you're here harassing Elena I won't….ok so you knocked Damon down I will give you that lord knows he had that coming but Elena I draw the line stay away from her"_

_She moved slowly away from him and sat down she crossed her long smooth legs "why do you even care Stefan you know she has feelings for him any fool can see that and he lusts over her can you really trust them ?"_

_Stefan folded his arms "a lot more then I could ever trust you"_

_She laughed wryly "oh baby when are you going to realise she is a descendant of the protrova family we have never been what you call trust worthy"_

_Stefan shook his head his mind flashing back to the time he was obsessed with Katherine and how he would have done anything for her, he shook the thoughts away quickly "Elena isn't like you"_

_She tilted her head "really? Because I think she is a lot like me….same quick temper, same games, same attitude same hunger to want both of you…..in fact you could say Elena is more like me then well me" she chuckled " she is the old me"_

_He shook his head "no Katherine she loves me" He watched her slowly she was still intoxicating she was an angel and yet the devil as well, she could strike you down with just one look "she…..does"_

"_Hmm do I sense a little hesitation there" she stood up and walked over to him "face it Stefan she will never love you and only you….history has a habit of repeating its self and once again there you are smack bang in the middle only this time it's not you her affections are for"_

_Stefan looked down he knew she was right he could see the burning Elena felt for Damon he just tried to brush it off "shut…up" he whispered_

_She lifted his head up slowly "why when you know I speak nothing but the truth….face it Stefan we have been here before…..except now you're Damon"_

_He pushed her away from him pain ripping through him "never"_

_She shrugged lightly "ok have it your way but mark my words that girl will be in his arms before the next full moon and then" she smirked "who knows what comes next" she walked to the door "if you want me….come find me" she then walked out she knew Stefan could get her to Klaus but in order to do that he had to be weak and maybe just maybe she had planted that idea in to his head it might just happen._

_Damon stood by the open window and listened to the rain pour down outside he leant his head against the side and closed his eyes as he felt the cool rain trickle down his face._

"_You could catch cold"_

_Damon smirked and shook his head he turned round slowly "vampire don't catch colds Elena" he shook his head and walked over to the bar "so what can I do for you on this bright and rainy night then?"_

_Elena sighed and slipped her coat off to reveal a red low cut top" needed to get out of the house that's all"_

_Damon sucked in his breath he watched her heaving bosom as she took a deep breath "ok" he then poured out two glasses of bourbon he handed her one "so how's the brother"_

_She flopped down on the sofa and shook her head "annoying…I don't know it's just since Jenna died he has acted like he is the only one that feels the pain of losing her" she stared in to the glass_

_Damon sighed softly he couldn't act the hard man in front of her, he sat down and shook his head "yeah well you have both lost a lot Elena I guess maybe now it's getting to him"_

_She nodded slowly "and I get that but does he have to act like such a brat over it "she swigged the drink down and handed him the glass "more"_

_He chuckled and grabbed the bottle he poured some more out and handed it to her "he will get over it"_

"_He better" she then swigged it down and laid her head back against the sofa "sorry about Lisa"_

_Damon shrugged "its fine wasn't serous"_

_Elena eyed him "yeah but it didn't warrant having her neck snapped"_

"_True" he swigged the drink and cast his eye up to her, he gently moved his hand and stroked her soft brown hair "Elena"_

_She looked at him "don't"_

_He moved closer to her "stop me"_

_She held out her hand and placed it on his chest "don't"_

_He shook his head and growled under his breath "god you're so"….he stood up and walked over to the window "you drive me damn crazy"_

_She sighed and shook her head "Damon I can't talk about this"_

_He held the glass in his hand "why because of him" he then threw the glass against the wall " I am done being nice….years ago I wouldn't have cared what Stefan thought I used to be in charge of my own life my own feelings until….you"_

_She bit her lip and jumped as he threw the glass she then saw the blood "Damon your hand" she rushed over and grabbed a towel she wrapped it around his hand slowly_

_He shook his head and took the towel off the cut already healing he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall "I want you"_

_She stared at him "I …"_

_He pressed in to her he grabbed her hands and moved them above her head "stop….me"_

_She stared in to his eyes everything she was feeling was now surfacing "I …can't"_

_He was now almost pleading with her…the beast was coming out and fast, he growled and pressed his lips against hers he couldn't…wouldn't stop he wanted her so badly and now he didn't care about Stefan about anything just this moment with them._

_She melted in to his kiss, this time it was returned it wasn't because he was dying…no this was pure passion something that had been building for months now, she let out a little moan as he slipped his tongue in to her mouth, her eyes tightly closed._

_He picked her up and walked over to the sofa he laid her down and eased himself on top of her she wasn't begging him to stop…no she was going along with this….was this really happening or was he dreaming again as he did every single night….he pulled away from her he had to be sure "tell me to stop and I …..Will"_

_She gasped as he moved away from her, her heart was now racing so fast she could feel it beating like a drum "don't…stop" she whispered before she pulled him down to her, she pulled off his top to reveal his toned chest, she ran her hands down it and slowly moved her hands down to his jeans, the passion was burning between them neither could stop now it had gone too far._

_He moved his hands up her smooth legs and in to her panties he bit his lip as he felt her unzip his jeans damn she wasn't shy far from it maybe there was a little of Katherine in her after all. He pulled down her panties as she pulled down his jeans, he moved in to her fast and hard he wasn't wearing underwear he never did, he gripped her hands and moved them above her he was in control this time after all she owed him that, she cried out as he moved faster and deeper this felt right and she knew it she had finely given in to him after all those months of stepping around each other she was finely his. He moaned louder than he had ever moaned as he felt the pure pleasure of her, he took in her scent and closed his eyes she wasn't the wall flower he thought she was…maybe she had been holding back with Stefan she certainty wasn't holding back with him every moan she made proved that, he thrust deeper and faster in to her he was almost there he then couldn't hold it any longer he let go and cum hard on hearing her let loose and orgasm loud and very fast. He opened his eyes and stared in to hers "Elena I …"_

_She pressed her lips against his she couldn't talk right now she didn't have the strength …she broke the kiss and smiled at him _

_He then knew this wasn't a mistake this had actually happened and she wanted it as much as him, he returned the smile and laid on her chest…..neither of them realised they were being watched…they had been caught but by who ?_

_Tyler yawned and rolled over he frowned slightly realising it was the pillow he was hugging and not Caroline, he sat up slowly and shook his head the bed was still warm so she hadn't been gone long, he lifted his feet off the bed and placed them on the fluffy pink carpet he chuckled to himself she might be a vampire but she was still so girly maybe that was part of the reason he loved her. He walked into the bathroom and ran the shower slowly, it was then he heard the window open he walked out and sighed with relief "I thought you had done a moonlight flit again"_

_Caroline shook her head and climbed through the window "sorry I was hungry and didn't want to wake you besides this is my room" she closed the window and slipped off her coat_

_He nodded and walked over to her he pulled her to him "good because we talked about that and it's ok to feel nervous but we have been together a while now"_

_She eyed him "Ty I was hungry that's all" she kissed him softly and moved away_

_He tilted his head "ok what have I done wrong"_

"_Nothing why"_

_He sighed "the quick kiss then you move away"_

_She chuckled and walked into the bathroom "been feeding need to clean my teeth"_

_Tyler shook his head "hello werewolf here does it look like I am bothered about personal hygiene"_

_She brushed her teeth and popped her head out the door "eww Ty I do, so no kissing until I am minty fresh"_

_Tyler rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed "that will take a while then" he lay back with his hands behind his head Caroline was nothing if not thorough. _

_Katherine walked into her old apartment and looked around it looked the same as when she left it apart from the dust on the furniture. She slipped off her jacket and flopped down on the sofa she kicked off her shoes and leant her head back closing her eyes_

"_Comfy are we" Hades answered as he stood by the door arms folded eyes burning like fire_

_Her eyes snapped open she sat up startled "I was….what are you doing here? I told you I would be home as soon as I found a cure"_

_He shook his head anger clearly showing on his face "you know I really believed you when you said you loved me, god what a fool I am father was right you are nothing but a tramp"_

_She glared at him that hurt she stood up slowly "what the hell all this because I was trying to help you…ok fair enough I didn't tell you where I was going because I knew you would try and stop me"_

_He laughed wryly "to damn right I would and for good reason I trusted you Katherine I should have known better you are a bitch you have never changed"_

_She shook her head confused "ok I will give ya that I am a bitch but hang on one second why are you freaking out at me I came here to help you don't even know why I bother"_

_He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall "why here Katherine"_

"_Because I know someone who can help you with your soul it's a sure bet Hades"_

_He sneered and shook his head "yeah just like Damon is"_

_She tilted her head "wait…what"_

_He pulled away from her " don't try and deny it I saw you too together least now I know why you are here couldn't wait to get back to him could you, couldn't wait to feel his lips against yours"_

_She stared at him shocked "ok what movie have you been watching cause the one I was in I am pretty sure it ended with me kicking him right where it hurts there was no lips involved"_

_He glared at her "don't lie to me I saw the whole show Katherine" he suddenly tilted his head "how did you get changed so quick that isn't what you were wearing"_

_She shook her head confused "I have had this on all night…..wait what you saw describe the outfit"_

_He sighed and stared at her "I am not in the mood to discuss your wardrobe thanks"_

"_No you idiot I don't mean that you said you saw me ok so what was I wearing trust me it's important"_

_He cast his eye in her direction "yeah I am an idiot for ever thinking you could love me and mean it and I don't know some kinda low cut red top and skirt had flowers on it"_

_Katherine looked at him "flowers could you seriously see me in flowers Hades"_

_Hades thought for a second then shook his head "actually no I did think that was weird"_

"_That's because it wasn't me…ugh" she then smiled and shook her head "oh my god she did it she Finley got it on with him"_

_Hades looked at her beyond confused now "huh ….who?"_

"_Elena" she walked over to him "that wasn't me it was Elena my damn doppelganger ….look "she took out a picture and showed him "see that isn't me there is no way I am that damn peppy" she then slapped him hard "oh my god I can't believe you thought it was me, you thought I could do that, And with Damon"_

_He rubbed his face and looked at her "yeah well you did before"_

_She rolled her eyes " when I was younger and really naïve and loved to play them off against each other not now "she sat down "I can't believe you would even think that of me I gave you everything"_

_He eyed her slowly "except the one thing I want from you….the one thing you can't seem to say"_

_She sighed softly and stood up she ignored that and walked over to the window "now all I need to do is get Stefan to see it and then boom he will come running to me"_

_He sighed slowly he was hurt by that brush off, "Might have known he would come in to it….can't you leave well enough alone"_

_She turned round slowly "wake up will you I am doing this for you….Stefan knows where Klaus is and he is the only one to help"_

_Hades' eyes suddenly winded "no stay away from Klaus"_

"_What …why?"_

_He stared at her his expression was serous now "trust me Katherine please"_

_She shook her head "I know him Hades he can help"_

"_Yeah for a big price he gives nothing for free"_

_She suddenly saw the fear in his eyes he wasn't scared of anything "ok what's going on"_

"_centuries ago I knew Klaus we were friends until the war broke out between the gods and mankind …father never believed that vampires should take innocents when he found out I knew Klaus he threatened me told me to stay away from him but I wouldn't listen Klaus massacred thousands and I was there"_

_Katherine shrugged "so"_

_Hades sighed softly "Katherine it started me off on the whole loving the torture thing, what I saw disgusted me but at the same time thrilled me turned me on"_

_She stared at him "turned you on?"_

_He nodded "why do you think when we first got together I wanted to explore so much more with you"_

_She stared at him "oh that's why you tied me to that rack hell I thought you were just being kinky"_

"_If I was just being kinky I wouldn't have tied you up so tight and I wouldn't have let you bleed"_

_She nodded "yeah ok that makes sense" she then glared at him "wait you wanted to really hurt me?"_

"_I was god of the underworld babe kinda my job…..to torment bad souls"_

_She folded her arms "except my soul wasn't bad just a little tainted"_

_He stared at her shocked by that "you killed thousands and enjoyed doing it, you played with so many hearts including those two your soul was a little more than tainted baby"_

_She sat down disgusted "but still you were my guy your supposed to be rough with me not torture me"_

_He rolled his eyes "what part of god of the underworld do you not get?"_

_She huffed at that question "yeah well least you had fun I screamed so loud I could have raised the dead actually I think I did"_

_He smirked a little "oh you screamed baby but then I know you enjoyed it sometimes…bloodletting always did get you hot"_

_She bit her lip slowly as he stood by the door his toned Adonis body only heightened more by the now full moon "you get me hot"_

_He folded his arms and cast his eyes to hers "do I now? Want to show me how hot I get you?" he asked a small smile played across his lips_

_She stood up slowly and made her way over to him, she ran her hands down his shirt and pulled him to her, she brushed her lips so sensually over his "mm I got time" she smirked then pulled him in to the living room kicking the door shut with her foot._

_Chapter 3….betrayed_

_Elena slowly got dressed, she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and eyed Damon "ok you can get that smile off your face if Stefan finds out"_

"_So what if he finds out then bully for him" he answered as he stretched out on the sofa watching her "it's about time he had a wakeup call"_

_She zipped up her skirt and slipped on her top "no wakeup call Damon he can't know he will kill you he will kill me"_

_Damon rolled his eyes "don't be so over dramatic Elena he will just sulk as normal besides what goes around comes around"_

_She stared at him "oh my god this better not be about Katherine and you getting one over him because I am not her"_

_Damon grabbed her and pulled her down to him "no your better you're not a bitch like she is"_

_Elena stared at him and tried to pull away "Damon let me go"_

_He shook his head and pulled her closer "make me "he then pressed his lips against hers,_

_She felt herself melting in to his kiss she was powerless to resist him and it wasn't some spell, she was still wearing the vervain necklace, it was her as much as she hated to admit it she had tasted him and wanted more. She moaned softly against his lips as she felt his hands slip down and up her skirt "Damon…no" she breathed_

_He moved them up further, he twisted his finger around her pantie line "want me to" he kissed her softly then moved back "stop" he then continued to move his fingers into her_

_She moaned softly biting her bottom lip "oh….god….Damon…..don't…..stop"_

_He smirked and moved his fingers faster determined to make her orgasm again "moan for me ….Elena"_

_She bit her bottom lip harder and gripped the back of the sofa as she felt his fingers moving at an incredible rate "fuck….."She moaned"_

"_Bad girl" he chuckled moving faster two fingers….became 4….then he made a fist this time really turning the heat up,_

_She moaned even louder he eyes widened "fuck me…oh…..Damon…..yes" she breathed unable to stop herself she orgasmed breathing heavy , she stared down at him her hair was damp and stuck to her head, he smiled and moved it away "want more ?"_

_She couldn't speak she just nodded _

_He smirked and pulled her to him "want me?"_

_She bit her lip she was about to answer when the door opened, she jumped up still sweating, she gulped she stared at Damon "please"_

_He sighed and shook his head he stood up and walked over to the bar so this was how it was going to be then, he poured out a large glass of bourbon and swigged it down slightly angry she could just do that._

_Stefan walked in and slipped off his jacket "well Katherine wasn't any help and Tyler has already gone wolf"_

_Elena sat down calming down she shrugged lightly "well erm guess they don't know anything then"_

_Damon smirked and shook his head "no shit Sherlock"_

_She threw him a glare then looked to Stefan "I wouldn't worry about it I am sure what ever Katherine is up to Klaus isn't involved"_

_Damon clicked his tongue "yeah that would be a first" he then swigged the bourbon down "well excuse me but I have more important things to do like anything other than listen to you yap on about the great old one"_

_Stefan sighed and walked over to the sofa he sat down "yeah night" he then smiled at Elena "are you staying again tonight?"_

_Damon turned round and stood by the door waiting for her answer_

_She bit her lip her mind working overtime "I could do I mean Jer is out tonight with matt so sure"_

_Damon felt a small smile play across is lips he knew she would be back and they could continue what Stefan had almost ruined…did he care he was going behind his brothers back. ? Of course he didn't he walked slowly out of the living room humming softly_

_Stefan tilted his head "is my brother humming?"_

_Elena shrugged "guess so" she bit her lip he was humming what he had said to her, what goes around comes around, she stretched and yawned lightly "guess I might go to bed"_

_Stefan eyed her and looked at the clock "are you ok? Its only 11"_

_She nodded slowly and rubbed her head "yeah I think I am getting a headache"_

_Stefan looked at her concern flashed across his face "come on let's get you to bed I guess an evening with my brother can do that to you"_

"_Mhm "she muttered as he took her hand and led her upstairs and even though she was vowing she wouldn't go near Damon again she knew damn well she would._

_Damon stepped out of the shower and turned it off he had to admit everything he had fantasied about Elena was ten times better in reality something he never believed would happen, was she really turning to him now and not Stefan …..He shook his head and walked over to the king size bed he flopped down and chuckled to himself he didn't think Elena had it in her to be that sneaky he loved it._

_Elena listened to Stefan softly snoring she couldn't believe her or all people could do that…..but then she couldn't deny the attraction she felt when it came to Damon and they had been fighting it for years. she looked over at Stefan and sighed slowly they hadn't been right for months ever since he came back from Klaus he had tasted human blood and liked it and she knew that was a habit he couldn't kick so easy….like her and Damon "ugh stop it Elena" she whispered to herself…but even as those words left her lips she found herself thinking about him again , his lips, his touch his…..damn it "she sat up and shook her head she was going crazy how could she feel like this ? she grabbed her black silk dressing gown she kept there and slipped it on she eased herself off the bed softly as to not wake Stefan and walked slowly over to the door, she took one last look at him, part of her did feel guilty but she knew she couldn't resist Damon and didn't want to…it wasn't as though her and Stefan were even together not properly any way….she tried to justify what she was doing what they were doing and would carry on doing….no it had to stop she had to make it stop, She slowly opened the door and walked out closing it so quietly behind her the minute she did she felt her heart race she was seconds away from his bedroom, she bit her lip and walked up to his door she hesitated before knocking "Damon" she whispered _

"_Come in"_

_She opened the door and stood by its she took in her breath he was butt naked and laid out on the bed "we need to…talk"_

_He moved on to his side and leant on one elbow "sure" he smirked_

_She closed the door and stood by it almost nervous to go over to him "us it can't ….happen"_

_He tilted his head "attack of the guilt's"_

_She nodded slowly "he is my boyfriend"_

_He rolled his eyes and stood up "Elena come on he hasn't been that since he came back it's no secret things are strained between you two these walls are thin"_

_She bit her lip as he moved towards her "but you and me it's wrong"_

"_Why because you want me as much as I want you" he placed his hand above her head "baby we are the right kind of wrong"_

_She rolled her eyes and pushed him away "don't quote lean rhymes at me Damon I didn't even know you listened to her stuff"_

_He shrugged "I don't Stefan does and its catchy ….but seriously what we did down there it's been building for years"_

_She shook her head "and it's now over we are out of each other's systems"_

"_Hmm ok then "he opened the door "go then if we are over as you put it"_

_She stared at him shocked by that reaction "erm….."_

_He shook his head and closed the door he stood by it and turned the key hearing it lock "that's what I thought"_

_Elena sat down on the bed "why can't I just walk away from you?"_

"_I haven't compelled you if that's what you're thinking…isn't it just possible you finely realised we have something"_

"_Like what sex? You can't base a relationship just on that Damon what about love?"_

_He looked at her "I love you and you know that I have told you before"_

_She nodded "you say you do but this what we do now it would be different if we were together it wouldn't work"_

_He laughed wryly "says who? Look you can't take it that you and I shared a lot tonight and I don't mean just sex either Elena I would die for you a thousand times over….i would protect you against everything you know I would"_

_She sighed softly "I know but"_

_He looked at her and clicked his tongue "Stefan always comes down to him"_

_She looked down "I love him"_

_He walked towards her that did hurt him it was like a stake to the heart "and me "_

_She looked up "and you"_

_He shook his head and sat down next to her "history repeating its self again unbelievable"_

_She sighed and moved his face to hers "except this time I don't want to have to choose between you like she did because I am scared if I did I would chose….you"_

_Damon stared at her shocked he wasn't expecting that answer "ok different from last time"_

_She shook her head and looked in to his eyes "Damon look at me I mean really look at me I am not her"_

_He touched her hand softly "I know…..hell Elena even if you didn't look like her I wouldn't care I would still feel this way….no one has ever made me feel alive like you do….i am different with you"_

"_I have noticed" she smiled softly and held his hand "so what are we going to do"_

_He sighed and shook his head "if it was up to me I would go in there and tell him the truth…but it isn't it's your ball game Elena"_

_She sighed softly and flopped down on the bed "I don't know what to do"_

_He leant down on to her and brushed his hands through her soft brown hair "then for now don't think or do anything just" he kissed her so softly_

_She closed her eyes and again found herself melting in to his kiss it was no good she was hooked._

_Katherine zipped up her black boots and kissed Hades slowly "ok now I feel loads better" she chuckled_

_He smirked and lent back against the wall "about time we got back to how we used to be"_

_She brushed her long hair and tied it in to a bun "ok so I am sorry I haven't been all lovey dovey"_

"_Babe you have never been that way it wouldn't be you if you were…..look I have been thinking about Klaus maybe we should just leave it"_

_She stared at him "no way he knows how to get your soul back and we are getting it back"_

_He shook his head "Katherine for once can't you just do as I tell you"_

_She eyed him slowly "no you don't own me Hades…I do what I want when I want and right now I want to get your soul back"_

_He growled and zipped up his jeans "fine" he stood up and grabbed his shirt "but be it on your own damn head"_

_She rolled her eyes "oh don't start….everything I have suggested you have said no to"_

"_Yeah because everything you have suggested either involved losing yourself or trading yourself and I don't agree to none of them"_

_She grabbed her jacket "ok make me sound like a whore why don't you…ugh forget it" she stormed in to the kitchen_

_He sighed and followed her in "hang on I never meant it like that"_

_She stood against the counter "meant or not it was implied…..listen Hades there is nothing Klaus can do to me I don't have a soul so he can't take it, he can't kill me as I am immortal thanks to you and he can't sleep with me because I would kick the shit out of him if he tried"_

_He stared at her "no but he can use you to get to me which is what he will do….i know him Katherine he will lock you in that tomb again"_

_She sighed and shook her head "second guessing isn't good you know it grates on people"_

"_Maybe so but it's true if he knows how I feel about you he will use it against me"_

_She looked up "but if he doesn't know he can't use it against you"_

"_How could he not know you're asking for my soul he will work it out"_

_She thought for a second she then grabbed her phone "I have an idea" she then dialled a number and waited, when someone picked up she spoke "mystic falls in an hour be here" she then hung up "the answer to all our prayers is about to turn up_

_Hades tilted his head now wondering who the hell she called._

_(An hour later)_

"_No bloody way" spike protested as he stood in the living room "are you out of your mind Kat he will eat me alive"_

_Hades sat down and shook his head "see I said you wouldn't go for it"_

_Spike paced up and down and eyed his sister "to right I aint going for it Klaus is a bloody nutter at the best of times add me in to the mix and its bye, bye spike"_

_Katherine stared at him "you owe me bro for not telling Wolfe about the midnight bites"_

_Spike sat down and shook his head "blackmailing me now are ya…..listen pet aint gonna go down well I am telling ya that now"_

"_spike all you have to do is tell him you're in the market for a dark soul and you heard the god of the underworld's one was up for sale whether or not it is isn't important if you can get him to take you to the soul I can then get in and take it"_

_Hades stared at her "hang on you never mentioned that part"_

_Spike shook his head "yeah she has a habit of leaving really important bits out mate" he then eyed her "what if you get caught Dean will kick my arse"_

_She sighed and shook her head "I won't just trust me I can get it"_

_Hades looked at her "I don't like it babe"_

_She shrugged " don't care I know it will work…..spike all you have to do is tell him you have come in to some money lately or blood whatever he wants you have come in to it trust me I know Klaus and if he thinks he is on to a winner then he will bite your arm off"_

_Spike gulped "love me arm thanks pet"_

_She rolled her eyes "I was speaking hypothetically idiot"_

"_Oh ok" he then stared at her "hey!"_

_Hades chuckled then stood up "no I don't like it Klaus won't let that soul out of his sight Katherine it will be guarded all the souls are"_

_She tilted her head "how do you know that?"_

"_Because I used to guard them so unless you can become invisible girl you won't get it"_

_She sighed then clicked her fingers "got it who do we know who is magical I mean mega with the magic"_

_Spike thought "half of our family"_

_Hades thought "my father but he would never go for that"_

_Katherine shook her head "Dakota"_

_Spike looked up then shook his head "nah forget her, her and Damian are bonding with their love child "_

_Katherine stared at him "come again?"_

_Spike bit his lip "bollocks you don't know do ya"_

"_Know what spike"_

_He sighed and shook his head "ok cut a long story short they used to be together years ago they shagged Dakota got up the duff Damian fucked off and left she had the baby then they gave it up and now the kid a boy by the way has a bleeding psychotic killer after him and they have gone to save him and tell him they are his parents"_

_Katherine stared shocked "wait so I am an auntie ….again?"_

_Spike nodded "yep like I am a bloody uncle again oh and summer is pregnant so is hope though no one knows about summer I only found out through Lorne and loads of sea breezes tell ya what that guy is damn hot when he aint all green"_

_Katherine glared at him "spike you didn't?"_

"_What…no he had a row with Alex and got pissed I tried to sober him up he kissed me I punched him and then he started singing and boy did it all come out and then he started crying I called Alex and left after that"_

_Hades rubbed his head "and I thought my family were complicated yours makes mine look like the Walton's"_

_Katherine chuckled "pretty much yep" she then eyed spike "so this kid what's his name?"_

"_Jayden gets called jay a lot though nice kid great manners"_

_She looked at him "you have met him?"_

"_Nah just stayed outside his window for a few nights see what he was like"_

"_Spike that is really creepy" hades answered shivering _

"_Yeah and this comes from the guy that stalked people for a living years back mate" _

_Katherine shook her head as now it was spinning "does dean know about jay?"_

_He nodded "yeah Dakota told him years ago when they spent a night together"_

"_They did what!" she shouted _

_Spike covered his ears "oi volume lower it…..and it was ages ago cordy and dean were on that six month split cordy went back to angel as per"_

_Katherine shook her head "so she had the son and father…damn she got around"_

_Hades chuckled then shook his head "hope that don't run in the family or else my dad better watch out"_

_Katherine glared at him then slapped him hard "ass"_

"_Ow….sorry joke" he answered rubbing his face _

"_Well get a better joke because that isn't funny" she huffed and folded her arms "besides Dakota isn't related to me"_

"_Erm she kinda is love…you're her sons auntie by blood remember"_

_Hades still rubbing his cheek shook his head "I would really hate to see your family tree" he then ducked before she slapped him again "what I am just saying it would go on forever"_

_Katherine shook her head "yeah well cordy and dean started it no hang on dad started it so it's his damn fault "_

_Spike stared at her now confused "john or Lucifer"_

_She stared at him "ugh work it out spike Lucifer was never our dad he just told you that to get you away from the wiinchesters, john and Mary had four kids, me you dean and Sam only you and me were given up when we were kids because Lucifer had it in for mum and dad….dean and Sam stayed with them learn our history"_

_Spike shook his head "can't be bothered to bloody confusing ….which reminds me john wants to see ya"_

_She sighed and looked at him he never would call him dad "well I haven't got time at the moment I will drop by after I have sorted out hades" she saw him out the corner of her eye "and get the smirk of your face I don't mean in that way"_

_Hades frowned "bitch"_

"_And?" she smirked and stood up "so ok spike we will find Klaus but I still need Stefan to do that"_

_Spike bit his lip he could see the anger building in hades "love maybe not mentioning the S word would be good now"_

_Hades glared at her "why does he have to be involved we have spike now he will do I don't see why you have to go running to that prick"_

_She returned the glare "because he was the only one that was with Klaus last so he will know where he is; besides I wanna be the one to tell him about his precious Elena"_

_Hades rolled his eyes clearly annoyed "ok fine go do that but don't be surprised if Stefan is dead by sunset"_

_Spike stared at him "harsh mate"_

_Hades clenched his fists "why is it you haven't seen the way he is with her spike given half the chance he would have her back well I am not giving him that chance"_

_She folded her arms "hello don't I get a say here what makes you think I would go back to him hades I am with you"_

"_Yeah when it suits you" he snapped_

_She stared at him that really hurt "you know what fuck you go find your damn soul on your own I am out of here I am through with this shit" she then grabbed her bag and stormed out slamming the door._

_Spike stared at him then shook his head "you bloody great poof what did ya go and say that for? "_

_Hades sighed "I didn't think I didn't mean it I was angry"_

_Spike looked at him "yeah that much is clear well ya better go fix it before she goes and gets herself into trouble"_

_Hades nodded and stood up he really didn't mean that but he hated Stefan with a passion and thinking of those two together killed him, he grabbed his coat and slipped it on "erm spike go see him the asshole and get him to find Klaus I have to go and save my girlfriend from herself "he then ran out the door._

_Spike shook his head "yeah good old spike leave him to do everything and do I get a thanks do I bollocks…."he stood up and walked to the door "lapdog that's me just stick a bloody lead and collar on me and call me spot " he muttered and walked out._


End file.
